Forum:Mystic knight augment help
Hi my name is Alfred. i have been playing dragon dogma for acouple of hours and am having trouble with my agument. so far i have Vehemence endurance clout vigilance i am having difficulty on the last two and was hoping some fellow knights can help me select the last ones or help my with a better comonation od aguments. thanks you for reading Alfred Hello Alfred! Glad you picked up Dragon's Dogma, it's a great game. First off, it looks like you've already spent some time in the Warrior Vocation. I am assuming you're going for more a melee heavy Mystic Knight as opposed to a magick heavy? No worries though, because either way is perfectly viable and fun to play! Assuming you're going for all melee Mystic Knight there's a couple of Augments I would, personally, pick up. Fighter Sinew - Increase the weight you can carry by 20 kg. *This augment is fantastic because as a Mystic Knight, you're probably noticed by now our armor and weapons weigh a crap ton. This will result in slower mobility, meaning we run at walking pace. This can be offset by Sinew which makes it easier to hit that "Very Light" weight tier. Time is money after all. Prescience - Performing perfect blocks is easier -- five more frames in which you can guard. *This is debated, because starting out it's very useful however in later games when you've become more accustomed to blocking and know when enemies attack; you'll no long need this augment. However for the time being it's super useful. Perfect Blocking accompanied with the Mystic Knight's various counter abilities makes us walking tanks. Warrior Ferocity - Increases damage dealt from your Core Skills by 10% *I'm pretty sure this speaks for itself as since you'll be meleeing alot, it only makes sense for your attacks do more damage. Core skills are your X / Square or your Y / Triangle buttons. Proficiency - Reduces the Stamina consumed when you perform a physical weapon-skill by 25%. Does not work with bows. *This is actually as it sounds, the sword or mace skills you use (The ones you hold down Right Trigger or R1 with) means you consume less stamina per use; which means ... more stamina to spam more abilities! Mage Perpetuation - Enchantments last 1.3 times longer. *This skill is up to you, one of the main benefits of playing a Mystic Knight is the ability to mass-enchant your parties weapons. Longer duration on spells means you don't have to waste as much time re-casting enchants. Sorcerer Articulacy - Shortens all spell casting time by 15%, stacks with the Wyrmking's Ring. *As before, this is up to you again. Faster cast times are nice, but if you're going a melee heavy build it may not be necessary. I hope that gives a better idea on augments. Good luck to yah! Kraissant (talk) 17:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cool thansk for the help what the haevy magic version you mentioned many thanks Alfred There are two types of builds for Mystic Knights: *One build revolves on focusing on melee attacks. Basically focus everything into Strength, use augments that increase your strength (Like what you are doing) and hit hard. *The other build focuses on Magick in order to increase our main ability: Magick Cannon. We basically get the opposite augments (Sorcerers and Mages have augments that increase Magick just like Warriors and Fighters have augments that increase Strength.) in terms of damage increasing. Magick Cannon is considered to be our "bread and butter" skill because hitting once shoots out three attacks that home on to our enemies. By having multiple cannons out, you can attack from long damage with a barrage of homing missles and quickily take out enemies / bosses. *Please keep in mind hat Great Cannon works with an 60/40 ratio meaning that damage is calculated using 60% of our Magick Attack and 40% of our Strength. Magick Cannon can work fine with a Strength heavy character, but not as well as a Magick heavy character. Kraissant (talk) 17:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the help what augments would you recomend for the mystic knight build that uses magic more then streangh? ---- Here's a copy of my build that I'm using: *Skills I've bolded and underlined are skills I recommend keeping. Other skills are pretty much on preference. *Sinew - Increase the weight you can carry by 20 kg. *Prescience - Performing perfect blocks is easier -- five more frames in which you can guard. *Perpetuation - Enchantments last 1.3 times longer. *'Attunement' - Magick Attack is increased by 10% *'Acuity' - Magick Attack is increased by 20% *'Articulacy' - Shortens all spell casting time by 15%, stacks with the Wyrmking's Ring. I would take this with a grain of salt, I havent' really had a chance to play due to work and life. I would also check out some BBI augments namely: *Tenacity - Grants a chance that any attack which would reduce your Health to 0 leaves you with 1 Health instead. *Adhesion - Makes it harder for an enemy to throw you off whilst you're clinging to it. *Opportunism - Augments your Strength whilst you cling to a foe. Kraissant (talk) 18:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC) sweet you have been a big help thank you No problem! Feel free to leave something on my talk page if you have anymore questions. Kraissant (talk) 18:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ----